Hello My Love
by turtle1
Summary: Letter from Amidala to Anakin; Post EPI, AU


Title:Hello My Love   
Summery:Letter from Amidala to Anakin  
Author: turtle | jmt@ed-3.com | http://jmt.wotf.net  
Rating: R  
Category: Romance, Post EPI AU  
Archive: Fanfic.net, JMT, NOL.....anyone else, please ask first.   
Feedback: yes please | jmt@ed-3.com  
Disclaimer: Making money from this, I am not...just playing with them, I am.  
Away with your lawyers, Mr. Lucas, I mean you no harm!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello My Love  
  
To: Starship, Jedi Sabre, #746 2644  
Skywalker, Anakin, Jedi Knight  
From:Theed Palace, Naboo System  
Skywalker, Amidala, Queen of Naboo  
Subject:Hello my love  
  
My Anakin,  
As I look at the never-ending stack of papers on my desk, I suddenly become weary. I look out the window at the falls and my thoughts, as always, return to you. Never far from you, my thoughts are...your presence is never far from my immediate consciousness.  
  
Throughout my day, while receiving visitors or attending meetings, suddenly, you will be there, the focus of my consciousness, demanding all of my attention. And I am lost. Whatever is around my in the physical world slips away as my spirit, my being, is drawn toward you.  
  
Your image is permanently engraved in brain...as are the memories of our nights together. I think of your warm eyes and your soft skin. I remember you wrapping your strong arms around me and holding me so close that I could feel your heartbeat. As I close my eyes now, I can almost feel your breath as you whispered in my ear, "You are beautiful, my Ami."   
  
my Ami.   
  
I always smile when I think of the name you have given me. A name with which you dubbed me when you were just a boy ("Ani and Ami...goes good together, doesn't it?") A secret name for a secret world…our world. A name by which no one else knows me by...no one but you, my Ani.  
  
My Ani....in our world I do not have to be a queen or a leader or a wizened ruler. In our world, my Ani, I am not always excepted to know the answers, not always expected to be strong, not always.......expected. In our world Ani, I am just a simple woman who wants to love and be loved by you. In our world I am allowed to be scared and sad and unsure...and you accept these things from me without question. You just hold me close and listen to me as I talk or cry or scream. How could I ever make you understand what your acceptance and love means to me? Our love is my lifeline, my Ani, without it, without you, I would be lost.  
  
My Ani. I can picture you looking back from the ramp of the transport that took you on this latest mission; the reminder of our passion the previous night still glowing in your eyes. Oh Ani...can you ever know what happiness you have brought me? This woman...trapped behind a mask and a gown...who was formerly so lonely? You have brought me life Anakin...you have shown me how to live and see and listen and feel again. Because of you, I am trapped no longer. And I am so grateful for that....so grateful for you.  
  
My Ani...do you know how long my days are, when your laughter is not here to fill them? How I wish I could walk down to the gymnasium and watch you perfecting your latest kata; your brow crunched in concentration, your limps damp from perspiration. I love to watch you perform katas, Anakin...your face is an incredible mixture of concentration, exertion and calmness. Your whole body radiates an aura of strength...you are truly an amazing site, my love…my Ani.  
  
My Ani…if my days without you are long, my nights without you are endless. I lie in our bed, that is much to large without you, curled up with your pillow…and I fall asleep thinking of you. Reliving in my mind the precious few nights we have shared. Remembering your warmth, your touch, your love…and how safe I felt encircled in your embrace. I also recall waking up, the morning sunlight dancing on the marble floors…and you have been there, stroking my hair or my cheek. Or insisting on hand-feeding me my morning meal, while I remain comfortably buried within our cover-laden bed.   
  
My Ani. I told you once that I did not want anything from you but your love. I was wrong…there is something else that I want from you: more time. I only wish there were some way in the galaxy that we could share more time together, as normal newlyweds. I wish I were with you now…so that I could curl up next to you and protect you from the chill I know still bothers you when you travel in space. I daydream about running away - just the two of us - to a system so remote that Master Yoda could not find us…so that we could have the uninterrupted time together that we both want…that we both need.   
  
My Ani…as I pause from this letter and look out the window, the sun is shining over the falls, making the water glimmer in a spectacular manner. It makes me smile to witness the miracles that nature can produce. It amazes me that I almost forgot to admire these falls…that I almost let these great bodies of water slip into the unseen scenery, I had gazed at them for so long. But to see the falls through your eyes, my love, was to see a wonder. To see what that great, gushing body of water meant to a boy from a desert planet…that was to see the miracle of nature. These falls forever now remind me of that miracle…and also the miracle that is the love I have with you.   
  
My Ani, my Anakin...you are my heart. I love you with everything that I am.  
I pray you return to me safely and soon...our world will be waiting.   
Your Ami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello My Love" © 2001 turtle | jmt@ed-3.com | http://jmt.wotf.net  
  
  



End file.
